Takaki Eichiro (Taylor Wells)
Takaki Eichiro (aka Taylor Wells) is the new 日本語 teacher who works at Here School. He came from Japan to teach kids how to write and speak in his native language. Appearance A young man modeled after the Anime/Manga artstyle. He appears to have black hair and wears a white long sleeve dress shirt with a blue neck tie, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. Mechanics Each run, he will appear in a different classroom. If Jade is in the same room as Taylor, they will begin to have a conversation. When the player enters the classroom, Taylor will introduce himself to them (if Jade is in the room, she will leave the said room and go to another classroom). After Taylor introduces himself, he will introduce the player to the "読み書きできます! Japanese Learning Pad". Once the tablet is introduced, he will ask the player if they would like to take a quiz. If the player chooses N (No), then Taylor will allow the player to roam free. Taking the quizzes is optional, but if the player were to instead choose Y (Yes), then the 読み書きできます! Japanese Learning Pad will appear onscreen. The quizzes that appear on these unique pad are similar to Harri's quizzes, but with a slight difference. The type of questions you get: The quizzes are 5 questions long and Taylor's reaction will be different for however many questions the player answers. When the player fails the quiz, as mentioned above, Taylor will scold the player in both English and Japanese. He will shortly after tell the player to get out of his face. As soon as the player leaves the classroom, a strange sound will play, followed by the schoolhouse lights going dim. A strange hooded figure named Damien Dupree will be walking around searching for the player. If the figure is nearby, a unsettling deep breathing sound will play. If the player gets caught, Damien will speak to the player in Japanese and then end the player's game with a Jumpscare. The 読み書きできます! Japanese Learning Pad will still be available to use (albeit the visuals will glitch up every few seconds) and even though Taylor will not be there to reward you, the invincibility bonus will still be given to the player for completing the quizzes. Everytime a quiz is failed or half the questions are correct, Damien will either gain 1/2x more speed or 2x more speed than usual. Quotes Taylor Wells *こんにちは！ (Konnichiwa!) My name is Takaki Eichiro, but you can just call me Taylor Wells. I'm a teacher who likes to teach 日本語 (Nihonjin) or Japanese to Children! So, you ready to learn? *(If N is Pressed) Oh Well, just come back later when you're ready for me to teach you. *(If Y is Pressed) 大丈夫！これを行うことができます! (Alright! Lets do this!) *ようこそ！ (Welcome!) What you're looking at right now is the The 読み書きできます! (Yomikaki Dekimasu!) Japanese Learning Pad aka the You Can Read and Write! Pad. This pad is a special version of the You Can Think! Pad created exclusively from Japan. *See those buttons? The first button is the Japanese Keyboard for typing in... well... Japanese, The next one is for writing in Japanese, and the last one is the English keyboard for typing Japanese words into English. Good Luck! *よく出来ました！ (Well Done!) Here's an invincibility powerup so that no one can try to hurt you. I hope to see you next class! さようなら！ (Goodbye!) *That wasn't too bad, but I know you can improved! Just keep trying and next time you'll get a reward! *何? (What?) No, you've got to be joking! You have got to be joking you 愚かをひっくり返す! (Stupid idiot!) How could you screw up this badly? あなたは愚かな、フリップ、良い学生ではないことよりも、任意のお前等することができます!? (Could you be any dumber than that you stupid, flipping, no good student!?) You know what, I've had enough of you. Just... get out, you stupid baka. Damien Dupree (Before Jumpscare) *サプライズ、サプライズ! (Surprise, Surprise!) *あなたの時間は今終わります! (Your time here ends now!) *俺の犠牲になったようだダミアン・・デュプリー (Looks like you've fallen victim to me, Damien Dupree.) *申し訳ありませんが、ここで終わらなくてはなりません。 (Sorry, but it has to end here.) *さようなら、あなたは汚物の良い部分はありません。 (Farewell, you no good piece of filth.) *'whoosh'* RAAAAAUGH! *'loud static'* Gallery Takaki_Idle_Neutral.png|Taylor (Idle) Takaki_Idle_Disappointed.png|Taylor (Idle) Disappointed - Occurs when the player get only 3 questions correct Takaki_Idle_Angry.png|Taylor (Idle) Angry - Occurs when the player misses all 5 questions. Takaki_Talk.gif|Taylor, talking to the player. Takaki_Talk_Disappointed.gif|Taylor, talking to the player, but disappointed. Takaki_Talk_Angry.gif|Taylor, talking to (or yelling at) the player, angrily. Takaki_Walk.gif|Taylor (Walking) Damien_Idle.png|Damien (Idle) Damien_Talk.gif|Damien (Talking) Damien_Jumpscare.gif|Damien, removing his hood, revealing himself as Taylor and killing the player. Taylor Wells (Takaki Eichiro) Early Sketch.jpg|An early sketch of Taylor. This design would be redrawn for his character portrait. Trivia *Taylor (Takaki) was inspired by/based on Jade. **This is due to how they both speak a foreign language and have their own pad. **Unlike Jade, Takaki has a game over animation where he kills the player instead of quotes. *Taylor is based on a drawing that Mideval drew using a "How to Draw Manga" book. *He is the only character who yells when killing the player. *If you didn't know, Damien Dupree is Taylor Wells' alternate ego. *Taylor's voice was an Amazon TTS voice plugin, which was made for Scratch 3.0 / Desktop. *When the player gets jumpscared, you can hear Tag screaming. **The scream used for Tag is the scream used for the Roblox Screaming Kid meme. Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Teachers Category:Foreign Teachers